<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grim by sammys_lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866693">Grim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover'>sammys_lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Writing Challenge '20 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Halloween, No editing we die like warriors, October, Short, Snuggling, gender neutral reader, graveyard, october writing challenge, really short, soft, talks about death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ford have a quiet moment in a local graveyard</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ford Pines/Reader, Stanford Pines/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Writing Challenge '20 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air is still as you lie on the ground, the chill of the breeze high, high above knocking loose the leaves that had been in the trees above you. </p>
<p>You and Ford had taken a moment to yourselves this early afternoon – between your job and his work studying anomalies and sailing the world with Stan, the both of you really only found moments like this in the early hours of the morning. In the deepest reaches of night. </p>
<p>You’d both gotten lucky on this oddly ordinary October afternoon – you had a long lunch break, and this usually-active graveyard just so happened to be Ford’s area of focus while he was back in town. </p>
<p>He’d given you a fright at first, you won’t lie. He was lying in front of an old, faded gravestone, flat on his back, these odd goggles hiding his eyes, his hands folded like a corpse at a wake. </p>
<p>Your little, startled noise had drawn his attention to you immediately, and he quickly explained that he- he wasn’t dead. </p>
<p>He’d been testing out these goggles that he’d constructed – they allowed him to see ghosts, even when they weren’t in their semi-physical forms. Stan’s idea, he’d said. For interrogating ghost pirates. </p>
<p>You smile as you walk over, asking if you could join him. And soon thereafter, while he talked about the specifics of the device, you had found yourself lying beside him in the grass, his arm over your shoulders, your arm around him in return. </p>
<p>You were taking turns with the goggles, taking looks at the ghosts that were floating by above your heads. </p>
<p>It was strange, to see them like this. They swirl past in all sorts of colors, their faces altered in so many terrifying and broken ways. Some of them looked like they knew, others didn’t, and they bump off each other like DVD screensavers. </p>
<p>“Where’s the churchyard grim?” </p>
<p>You remove the goggles and roll over slightly to help him put them on – you also just like having an excuse to run your fingers through his hair. </p>
<p>“It’s a bear.” </p>
<p>“It’s a WHAT.” </p>
<p>He laughs at your stunned reaction, settling back down, the warmth of the sun shining on both of your faces. </p>
<p>“Turns out that instead of burying a dog, the people of Gravity Falls began this graveyard by... burying a bear. I don’t know where it is, and I don’t know how to get rid of it, and I have no idea WHY they chose a bear. I just occasionally hear a roar, and sometimes a bear floats by. I’ve... learned to simply embrace it.” </p>
<p>“Hm.” you’re thoughtful for a minute. It’s not shocking in the slightest, really. You lay your head on his chest and settle onto the soft grass, listening to his steady heartbeat. “Maybe you could leave a pair of those fancy goggles with me? I’d be happy to lead these people to the afterlife.” </p>
<p>“You want to be a living churchyard grim?” </p>
<p>You shrug, not opening your eyes. </p>
<p>“Maybe. If I could get the help of a certain handsome scientist.” </p>
<p>He chuckles quietly to himself, removing the goggles and closing his eyes, enjoying the moment. The sun. The wind. Your presence. </p>
<p>“And this, y/n, is why I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The October Challenge stuff will get longer!!! I just have one braincell atm and it's out for the evening.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>